justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear missiles
Nuclear missiles are weapons in the Just Cause game series. Gallery at the bottom of the page. Common description Main article (at Wikipedia): Nuclear Missile article at Wikipedia. Just Cause They're all inside missile silos at first. In the mission "Love is in the Air" There are 3 missile silos at a supposed medical center. That facility is really a weapons development laboratory, where Salvador Mendoza "cooks up" his weapons of mass destruction. Tom Sheldon believes that these 3 missiles are big enough to reach the east coast of the United States and orders them to be destroyed during the mission Love is in the Air. In the mission "Sink the Buccaneer" Tom Sheldon believes that there are 3 nuclear missiles on Salvador Mendoza's unnamed destroyer, but really there are clearly 12 torpedoes. This mission is quite controversial regarding this. Read more at the article: Sink the Buccaneer. In the mission "Taking Out The Garbage" There are 4 missile silos in a rotating system on the president's island (Isla Dominio). The rotating missile silo system is never shown working, but its details can be inspected after the mission Taking Out The Garbage. Those missiles are deployed during the last mission, but are soon intercepted by Rico Rodriguez and shot down with the air-to-air missiles from his jet fighter (Rage-Johnston F6 Comet). Just Cause 2 There are 4 nuclear missiles inside Pandak Panay's U1 nuclear submarine. They're all launched at the end of the last Agency mission "A Just Cause". Each heads for a different nation (China, Japan, Russia and the USA). Rico disables 3 of them and hacks the last missile off trajectory and straight into the large panauan oil field. Just Cause 3 The mission Missile Cowboy features a large ballistic missile with a Bavarium bomb of sorts. Rico ultimately redirects this missile. Since Bavarium, in some instances, seems to be a parody of nuclear fission technology, this missile may also be seen as a type of nuclear missile. Or at the very least it's similar enough in concept to be relevant to this article. See the Bavarium article for full info about the technology. The Cima Leon bases are where Medici used to develop and test its own nuclear-bomb armed intercontinental ballistic missiles. Gallery Gallery (JC1) Missile siloes at the medical facility.png|The siloes at the supposed medical facility before the mission. Love is in the Air 3.png|Missiles being activated. Missiles Love is in the Air.JPG|Missiles completely out of the silos and ready to launch. For some reason they have the numbers "1" and "3" on them. Love is in the Air 4.png|Explosion of the one missile that was reprogrammed. N-Missiles 1.png|The 3 destroyed missile silos after the mission. N-missiles 2.png|Revolving missile battery on the northern side of the mountain on the presidents island, Isla Dominio. Gallery (JC2) JC2 missiles.png|Missiles, being launched from the front deck on the U1. Panays globe in JC2 MP.jpg|The globe that hangs from the U1 ceiling, as seen in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. It has the routes of the nuclear missiles from the last mission. They all start at one point on the globe, which is presumably Panau. Gallery (JC3) Missile cowboy Rico on missile.png|Mission Missile Cowboy. Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons